


Cheesecake

by kayliemalinza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-11
Updated: 2005-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a pleasant Sunday afternoon in the spring of his sixth year when Remus Lupin realized he was gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesecake

It was a pleasant Sunday afternoon in the spring of his sixth year when Remus Lupin realized he was gay.

There had been clues for years, of course; the dreams, the indifferent politeness to girls, the sideways glances in the showers, the tingly feeling in his belly when James and Sirius went end over end in a tussle and a shirt slipped up and he saw a sliver of flesh between the blue jeans and red shirt, like a slice of cheesecake.

That especially should have tipped him off, because Remus had a very interesting relationship with cheesecake. It had been just like any other dessert- except maybe truffles, which were the best dessert _ever_ \- anyway, cheesecake hadn't meant anything special to Remus until Janice Palmer had eaten a slice of it in fourth year and James and Sirius and Peter had watched her the entire time, mouths slightly open while they adjusted their trousers under the table. Remus had shaken his head, thinking that those blokes were being silly and that he had better things to do than stare at girls eating cheesecake, and then Sirius had remembered his own cheesecake and finished it off in two bites, and Remus had watched him lick his fingers afterwards, leaving a smudge of white on his sticky red lips.

Remus should have realized it then, or at least gotten an inkling, but instead of blaming cheesecake and hormones for the sudden idea of licking off that cheesecake and then licking those red lips and pressing open-mouthed little kisses all the way down Sirius' throat, Remus blamed the Moon. That was easy to do, because it was getting near full and that meant the wolf was thrashing inside, exhorting Remus to do Bad Things. If pressed, Remus would have admitted that urges of the lupine kind generally involved more blood and less cheesecake, but one urge was repressed the same way as another, and Remus was very good at repressing things.

So good, in fact, that he never thought about the incident again, except when he picked up a porno mag for the first time, and had a sudden craving for the dessert. Remus was confused and uncomfortably randy for the rest of the week, but that could be blamed on the porno mag itself, although he would never look at cheesecake the same way again.

He tried not to look at cheesecake at all, actually, and stopped eating it altogether. Which was a shame, because not only is cheesecake yummy, but eating it might have brought together the quiet thoughts and sideways glances and half-remembered dreams and turned them into something that made sense and then Remus could have thought, _Ah! That's why I'm different!_

But, alas, Remus didn't eat cheesecake, and he thought he was different because he was a werewolf, and that _was_ why he was different, but he was different in another way, too, and none of that clicked until one Sunday afternoon when the breeze was just warm enough for the first time that year and the Marauders were down by the lake where the sun sparkled on the water and the trees were shady and Sirius and James were splashing around and Remus was nestled in the roots of the tree, watching them and musing about nothing in particular and then this insight, this revelation, this _epiphany_ came from out of nowhere and smacked Remus upside the head like a brick and said, "You idiot! You're _gay_!"

"Oh!" said Remus.

Peter, drowsing beside him in the shade, squinted an eye at him and said, "Eh?"

"I just realized something," said Remus. He realized that the leaves were rustling a fragrant song, the sun surrounded him like a blanket, James and Sirius were leaping about in a wondrous dance, and their wet clothes were plastered to their bodies.

Remus adjusted his trousers.

"Whad'ya realize?" asked Peter, turning on his side and settling back into the soil.

Remus stared out over the water, not answering for so long that Peter had forgotten he'd asked a question. Then Remus looked away and picked at the grass, frowning slightly.

"It's not important," he murmured. And it wasn't. Not really. That sort of thing is useful to know, but it didn't mean anything except that Remus was now eligible for another category of insults. _Wonderful_ , he thought. _I'm a gay half-blood werewolf. Why don't I just turn Jew and top it all off._

 


End file.
